<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beauty. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610451">beauty.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Reader-Inserts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mutant Reader, Roommates, Spoilers, male!reader, some spoilers for x-men apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> " Your eyes instantly were brought to navy hair. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You liked everything about him from the very first meeting. Blue. If anyone could make such a color look beautiful, it was him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Wagner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Reader-Inserts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beauty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning Jean, I'm glad you were available, this is [Full Name], he is a new student here and I would like you to show him around. Is that alright with you?" Professor Xavier asked. </p><p>Jean smiled at him and nodded, turning to you, "I'm Jean Grey, it's nice too meet you, and welcome to the school." You instantly liked her, the aura she had put you a little at ease, since you were a bundle of nerves. </p><p>"Uh, likewise, and as he stated, I'm [Name]." You shook her outstretched hand with your own smile. </p><p>"And Jean, [Name] will be Kurt's roommate, so if you'll introduce them for me." Charles added. </p><p>"Of course, you ready to go then?" You nodded, "Alright, follow me." </p><p>She led you from the professor's office, pointing out different rooms as you passed by, but didn't actually show show you anything. You just assumed she was trying to find this 'Kurt' character. </p><p>There were more students here than you originally assumed when you mom said she was shipping you off to some place that were, 'qualified to deal with you'. You really commended her for her word usage, and she said you weren't a burden. Gotta love mom. </p><p>"Hey Kurt!" Jean called out in the small sea of students. </p><p>Your eyes instantly were brought to navy hair, then the person turned around, you guessed he was Kurt. And then he smiled and waved at Jean, and you were done for. </p><p>"Kurt, I would like to introduce you to a new student here, Kurt, this is [Name]." Jean introduced you two. </p><p>The boy nodded, "It's nice to meet you [Name]." He said, the German accent was a surprise, but sounded nice. </p><p>Everything about him you liked. His hair, his skin, his smile, even his voice was attractive. You would say this was love at first sight for you, but you weren't romantic like that. You were instantly taken by him.</p><p>"You're beautiful..." There was no time to stop those words from escaping your mouth. </p><p>Now you really understood why people called you impulsive. </p><p>That must have really been some introduction for your first day at this new school. Nice going, now you were a freak in a school of freaks. </p><p>Your face exploded in a fiery blush as you instantly recoiled and started fidgeting out of embarrassment. You looked at the floor and glanced up at Kurt and then at your guide, Jean. </p><p>There was a smirk on the red-heads face before she cleared her throat. "Right, I'm glad you guys got to know each other because you two are now roommates per professor's request." She announced. </p><p>You hid your face behind your hand, of course you would be bunking with him, since you already made a fool of yourself in front of him, now you were eventually be confronted about your words. </p><p>"Great..." You mused in an flustered tone, "Great, um," You tightened your grip on your bag, "I guess the first destination in our room then?" You questioned. </p><p>The girl nodded and motioned for the two of you to follow her. Kurt already knew where she was headed since he's been at the institute for a few months now, but you made sure not to get too distracted and follow the red-head and blue man. </p><p>Kurt looked at you out of the corner of his eyes, it was easy to see you were embarrassed. He was flattered though, because it was cute. Your impulsive words and your immediate embarrassment was cute, plus the fact the look on your face looking up at him definitely was sincere adoration. </p><p>It was Kurt who opened the door to the dorm room, holding it open for both you and Jean. </p><p>"I hope you don't mind I took the bed on the right." Kurt said as you stepped up to the empty bed to place your bag. </p><p>You smiled and shook your head, "It's alright, I don't mind." You looked over to his side of the room, looking at the German posters and other things he had up. It was cool, and it was nice to see he seemed like a tidy person. </p><p>"Alright, ready to see the rest of the school?" Jean spoke up after a few moments. "I'll show you around then you can come back and get moved in, sound good?" You nodded, "And Kurt, it would probably be best of you tagged along, because I have a class in an hour and I don't want him to get lost on his way back to your room." Kurt also nodded, and you three set out. </p><p>You were shown every nook and cranny of the huge mansion. The land and gardens around the mansion had to be your favorite part. Everything was just so green and you loved it. </p><p>You and Kurt were now walking back to your room so you could get unpacked and settled in. There was an awkward silence between the two of you, but was broken by Kurt. </p><p>"So, [Name], how'd you find the school?" It seemed like an innocent question, but it was just the first thing that came to his mind. </p><p>You smiled to yourself at the question, "Uh, my mom found it some how, because she said she couldn't take care of me properly or something along those lines." </p><p>"Oh, well, I hope your time here is great then." </p><p>You laughed at his response and nodded, "Thanks, that means a lot." </p><p>You approached the door and opened it, walking in with Kurt following in behind you and pushing it closed. </p><p>"The night stand next to your bed is empty for you and half of the closet is free for you to use too." Kurt remarked, taking a seat on his own bed. </p><p>You thanked him with a nod and started taking out your clothes and other personal items from your modest travel bag. </p><p>You were content with the silence that settled over the two of you as you put your things away. When you were done with your clothes and shoved the bag under your bed, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Kurt shot up to go answer it, you following behind in curiosity. </p><p>Another guy who was slightly taller than Kurt and a pair of glasses resting on his nose stood there. For the first time in your life you felt self-conscious about your height. Kurt was already half a head taller than you, and now there is someone taller than him in your presence. </p><p>"Hey Kurt," He said with a grin, turning to you, "And you must be [Name] right? Charles said you left this in his office." The guy took a step towards you and held out a potted plant. It was a [type of plant], your favorite. </p><p>"OH!" You beamed and eagerly took the plant from him, "Thank you so much! I was wondering where I put him down, I was afraid I lost him. Thank you, uh..." You trailed off a bit. </p><p>"It's Hank, sorry for not introducing myself. Anyways, I have to be somewhere." He said hurriedly. </p><p>"Thank you again Hank." </p><p>"See you later." Kurt chimed in as the other left. </p><p>Kurt could tell you were ecstatic to have your plant back as you bounced to your nightstand, where you set the plant and cracked open the blinds hanging from the window. It was cute. </p><p>"So, is this plant important to you?" He inquired examining the pot. </p><p>A fake offensive scoff was heard from you, "Of course he is, Kurt this is Jacque, and Jacque this is Kurt." Anyone else would have felt foolish for introducing someone to their plant. But you weren't exactly normal so. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you Jacque." Kurt said with a huge grin on his face. It was weird, but a good kind of weird. </p><p>You gave him a smile and placed your hands on your hips, practically oozing happiness, "You are the first one to actually say hi to him, so thanks. He says hi too." Now Kurt gave you an odd look, you explained before he had a chance to question you, "My mom always called me the plant whisperer since I was little because I somehow always knew what they were thinking. If the plants were upset or happy with their conditions." Sat down on your bed, which led Kurt to sit down next to you, "And then when I was 12, we found out I was a mutant because I accidentally almost suffocated a boy in my class with vines when he was bulling another classmate. The professor calls it 'agrokinesis', so I can manipulate plants." You explained. (think poison ivy from dc comics)</p><p>Kurt nodded along to your words, "Wow, uh, can I see?" He didn't know why he asked, but he just was curious. </p><p>You giggled a little, "Sure, but I can only do something small because the reason I am here because when I try to do anything huge with my powers... It doesn't end well." </p><p>"I understand, It's alright." Kurt gave you a reassuring smile and hesitantly placed a hand on your back. </p><p>You blushed at the contact but went to work. You concentrated your mind on Jacque, Kurt's eyes looked at the plant as well. </p><p>Slowly a few wild flowers grew from the soil beside the plant, they bloomed facing towards the two of you, making you smile in relief. </p><p>"That's amazing!" Kurt beamed, making you suddenly shy at his praise. </p><p>You gently picked the flowers and held them out to the boy beside you, "Thank you, um these are for you." Again, the impulsive words came from your mouth, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful person." </p><p>Queue another blush. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?' You thought in embarrassment. </p><p>Not only were you blushing to your ears and down your neck, but you could tell so was Kurt. </p><p>"Uh, Th-Thanks." Kurt stuttered out and took the flowers from you and stood up, "I'll go get a vase for these." The words were rushed as he stood up hastily and exited the room. </p><p>You groaned after the door was shut behind him and fell back on your bed. </p><p>Just what a wonderful first day by embarrassing yourself in front of the guy who you would be spending a lot of time with from this day forward. Plus he was cute, and you think you like him but wow, you were going to need a lot of help. Plus there was the whole issue that being gay wasn't something super popular too, since it was only like ten years since homosexuality was taken off the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders. </p><p>-- </p><p>As days and weeks at the institute soon turned into months, it got easier for you. </p><p>You and Kurt fell into a steady rhythm of living in the same mutual place. </p><p>He usually woke up before and made an effort to wake you up. You would get up about five minutes after he shook you awake. It was also kind of relieving having a few of the same classes with the blue boy, but quickly made friends with some other mutants. </p><p>You did average in your classes, a bit envious of Kurt'x excellent scores, but were happy nonetheless.</p><p>When the professor started training you to control your powers, it was relaxing. He was very patient with you when you struggles and hid half the school in suffocating fauna, but helped you calm down from having a break down to get the plants to back off. </p><p>Also after more training and self discipline, eventually Charles agreed to let you help with the landscaping of the place. </p><p>It had been almost nine months since your arrival, and you've never felt at home like you have being here. And even though you were technically graduated from high school, and now 18 years old, you still had much more to learn. </p><p>"Hey [Name]," It was almost midnight when Kurt spoke up. It was obvious to him you were having a hard time sleeping, which prompted him to still be awake as well, "What's on your mind?" </p><p>You turned to lay on your side and face Kurt, arm curled under your pillow, "Nothing much, just thinking about everything you know?" There was a certain uneasiness in your words that did not fly past Kurt at all. </p><p>"Are you sure? We are friends after all, if you need to talk, I'll listen." You smiled at his words, he was always so nice and caring towards you, it really made your heart flutter with each beat. </p><p>He was facing you, his yellow-gold eyes practically glowing in the darkness of your room, "Thank you..." You trailed off, there was something on your mind. Well, it's been on your mind rather recently all the time, and you wanted to talk to him about it, but didn't know how to bring it up. </p><p>You turned onto your back to stare at the ceiling, maybe if you weren't looking at him in the fear you would see judgement in his eyes, maybe you could do it. </p><p>"There is something I've been thinking about." </p><p>"Really? Well then I'm here." Kurt answered immediately. </p><p>You smiled to yourself, "Well, it's a weird and touchy topic, but I guess it's now or never." You took in a breath before coming out with it, "Um, how do you feel about, uh, gay people?" There it was. </p><p>Kurt sat up slightly at your question, confused by it. What did that have to do with anything? "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Like, do you hate gay people? A lot of people hate gay people, so I was just wondering if you did." You tried to keep your voice even. </p><p>The boy nodded to your words, not reading between the lines of what you were implying. "Oh, well I don't hate gay people, I've always been very religious, but I've never hated anyone for their beliefs or what gender they are attracted too."</p><p>You smiled at his answer, he sounded so genuine it gave you a little more confidence, "That's good, it's really good because I'm gay." </p><p>As soon as the words left your mouth, you instantly regretted it. </p><p>"Anyways," You spoke up again, not letting him respond, "Good night." And you rolled over on your side to face away from him. </p><p>Kurt Stared at you, confused on why you dismissed your confession so suddenly. It must have been hard to share that with someone, no matter how close you both got in the past months. He wasn't going to let you off so easily this time. </p><p>"I'm glad you told me, because it means I've earned some of your trust, and that means a lot to me." Kurt said, "So, good night [Name]."</p><p>You were burning up at his comment. 'Of course he would say something sweet and genuine like that.'</p><p>--</p><p>Not much changed after you admitted you were gay to your current crush. </p><p>Kurt still treated you the same, which you were so thankful for, but it also in the same sense bothered you. Why was he still treating you the same as before? Maybe he wasn't interested in you as you hoped and to him you just strengthen your friendship. You were dying inside. </p><p>"I brought you some lemonade because you look tired." The said person called from behind you. </p><p>You were on the grounds of the mansion turned school. Jean and Eric were repairing the school, and you were taking care of the landscaping. There was heavy damage to some trees and the ground was ripped up, you could hear how desperate the poor plants were. </p><p>"Thank you!" You beamed and took the glass and quickly downed half of it. "So how's the rest of the clean up going?" Kurt was helping with putting the classrooms together. </p><p>"Pretty well. Eric and Jean are finished, so it's just putting everything back into place." He answered, "How about you?" </p><p>"Good too, I just have a few more flower boxes to place around the place, so I'm practically done as well." You took another sip, "If you're free, want to help me?" You asked, noticing that Kurt didn't make any notion that he was going to leave anytime soon. </p><p>He perked up and nodded, you were right, "Sure! I don't like waiting around doing nothing." You smiled at the comment. </p><p>"Awesome, so just grab that flower box and follow me then." You pointed to the box and picked up one as well, "We'll come back for the other two." </p><p>You led the taller male around to the front of the mansion and instructed him to place the box by the entrance to the school.</p><p>"I can go get the others for you," Kurt said, but before waiting for your answer, he disappeared in blue smoke. </p><p>You smiled to yourself, he still amazed you with his teleportation. </p><p>He soon appeared with one flower box, setting it down, and then disappearing again to get the last one. He was actually making your job faster. </p><p>You looked at the entrance from different angles, still unsure of how exactly you wanted to put the boxes. Kurt stood back and watch you work, smiling a bit. He'd never admit it, when you told him he was beautiful, it was you he thought was the beautiful one. </p><p>"Can you help me with this? I cannot make up an official decision." You said in defeat. </p><p>Kurt walked over to stand by your side, "Sure, what exactly do you need help with?" </p><p>You gestured to the flower boxes vaguely, "I don't know what order they should go in. Should they stay on one side of the door? Or should they go back by the gates?" Kurt looked at the places you mentioned and contemplated, "I mean, they are so pretty so I want to make sure the most people appreciate their beauty." You added. </p><p>The male beside you smiled, he liked your reasoning behind your indecisiveness. "If that's the reason behind it, I would put them by the front door. So you can't enter or leave the school without seeing them." He looked at you with a smile, his heart swelling with an unfamiliar feeling when you beamed at him. </p><p>"You are exactly right, thank you." You said and went to work in arranging the flowers precisely at the entrance. </p><p>Kurt cleared his throat, "Um, you're welcome." </p><p>He waited for you to be finished and you both headed inside to clean up. </p><p>"You can shower first." Kurt offered when you entered your shared room. </p><p>Just about everyones personal items were destroyed in the explosion. You were especially devastated that Jacque was apart of that unfortunate event. </p><p>"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting." You questioned. </p><p>He nodded, "Yes I'm sure, I have to go ask the Professor about something anyways, so go ahead." </p><p>You eyed the blue mutant for a moment. He was fidgeting more that usual so it raised some suspicion in your eyes. But you let it slide, it could just be that he was still on edge from the attack. </p><p>"Ok, thanks then." You grabbed a towel and flashed him a smile before leaving the room. </p><p>Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when you left the room. </p><p>He teleported himself to outside Charles's office, where he knew the professor would be, and knocked. There was a 'come in' only after a moment and Kurt let himself in.</p><p>"Hello professor." Kurt greeted him. </p><p>"Hello Kurt, I have what you asked for. I still don't know why you needed me to get this?" He questioned. </p><p>A shy smile took over Kurt's face, instantly Charles understood the meaning behind it at least, "I don't know where you could get it, that's all. And I wanted it to be a surprise." He explained to the older man. </p><p>Charles nodded with a knowing look that didn't get past Kurt, it made him heat up, "Well then, I hope it all ends well." </p><p>"Thank you." Kurt said before excusing himself and leaving the office. </p><p>He wanted to be back in the room before you got out of the shower, but knew you took quick showers. So once outside the office with the door shut behind him, he teleported him into your shared room. </p><p>Kurt sighed in relief seeing you were still in the shower. But not for long. </p><p>He just had to wait a few minutes before you walked through the doorway towel-drying your hair. </p><p>You knew something was up with Kurt, first the fidgeting when you left and now he was holding something behind his back, "Hey Kurt, what's up?" He asked with a raised brow. </p><p>"I know that nothing can replace Jacque, but I hoped this would cheer you up." Kurt replied and pulled out a potted [plant type from before]. </p><p>When he held the plant out towards you, you wanted to cry. You dropped the towel and placed a hand over your mouth. It was just too sweet, sweeter than anything anyone has ever done for you. "Kurt... I don't know what to say, this is so nice of you." You reached out and took the plant from his hands and gave him a large smile, "Thank you, I-Thank you, really." You laughed a little and placed the plant down on your bed before wrapping your arms around the blue mutant. "Thank you, I can't tell you that enough. I'm so happy right now I could kiss you." You said when you let go of him. </p><p>And instantly regretted the words from forming. </p><p>A blush overtook your features, "I-I mean, I'm just happy it just slipped out-" </p><p>"Ok." </p><p>"-it slipped out really, wait what?" Did you hear him correctly. </p><p>It was Kurt's turn to blush. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shrugging shyly, "Well, uh, I wouldn't be against kissing you.." </p><p>You gaped at him, too shocked to be embarrassed by his words, were you dreaming? </p><p>"Really? Do you mean that?" You both were still standing toe-to-toe to each other, but neither one of you made a move to take a step back. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>You hesitantly placed your hands on his shoulders, you were really going to do this. You knew your feelings have only been getting stronger for Kurt as the days added up, but you could have never guessed that they might have been mutual. </p><p>You had to pull the taller male down, since you were not going to chance standing on your tippy toes and fall. </p><p>Your eyes slid closed and you kissed him. He instantly recuperated the kiss. </p><p>Kurt took his hands out of his pockets to cup your cheeks and deepen the kiss. He tilted your head to the side and pressed harder against you, your arms wrapped around his neck in return. </p><p>The kiss was a whole lot lips and gross sounds, but it as gross in the best kind of ways. </p><p>You were the one who pulled away first, a smile breaking on your face without any intention of going away soon. </p><p>"I've wanted to do that for a long time." You admitted, keeping your arms around him. </p><p>Kurt laughed a little, "That makes me feel really good." </p><p>"I still will never be able to repay you, the plant... That's just too thoughtful."</p><p>"How about you let me take you on a date? That would be enough payment for me. Because you may think I'm the beautiful one, but it's always been you." Kurt replied smoothly.</p><p>You laughed and pressed your forehead against his chest, you didn't know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed at his compliment, "Did that kiss make you more confident or something? I miss my bumbling mutant." </p><p>"I guess something like that, is that ok with you?" </p><p>"Of course it is." You agreed, "But, do you mean that?" </p><p>"I would never lie to you." </p><p>You looked up and the two of you shared a smile. This was it, this was the feeling that Kurt at first didn't understand. </p><p>It was love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter @ ren_writes<br/>:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>